This invention relates in general to submersible pumps of the multi-stage, diffuser type and more particularly to an improved housing therefor.
Heretofore, it has been the accepted and unvaryingly followed practice to build submersible pumps with independent or discrete pump casings and motor mounting brackets. Such casings have been tubes provided with internal threading at each end so as to engage the external threads of a discharge body at one end and those of a motor mounting bracket at the other or lower end. Such brackets have been conventionally produced by costly casting procedures resulting in relatively heavy units and which are constructed of a metal quite distinct from, and dissimilar to, the metal of the associated pump casing. This bi-metallic condition has consistently promoted galvanic corrosion with resultant diminution in the effective life of the pump and with close vigilance throughout pump usage. Furthermore, the provision of these two distinct members necessarily brought about certain time consuming and hence costly procedures in pump assembly.
Additionally, by reason of the utilization of two such distinct pump components, there was the further need to provide an adequate support within the casing for the diffuser stack. As there were not provided any water outlet ports, water which may have seeped between diffuser stack and inner face of the casing side wall would become trapped therein and prone to develop relatively high temperatures which consistently restricted efficient pump action. To the present time, the problems caused by the utilization of an independent pump casing and a motor mounting bracket have not been solved, but have been reluctantly accepted by industry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a housing for a submersible pump which integrally incorporates a mounting bracket for the pump motor, as well as a chamber for receiving the diffuser stack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing of the character stated which is formed of a single material of construction, thereby eliminating the potential for galvanic corrosion.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a housing of the character stated which uniquely embodies components developed from the housing wall for supporting the diffuser stack and with the provision of openings serving as outlet ports so that water normally trapped between the diffuser stack and the housing side wall may escape, thereby serving as a coolant as opposed to providing a source of efficiency inhibiting heat.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a housing of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; the use of which conduces to relatively prolonged longevity of the pump in reliable operating state; and which brings about marked savings in pump construction and in pump assembly.
In essence, the present invention comprises a tubular housing having an adaptable plate rigid at its lower end for securement directly to the pump prime mover, thereby embodying a motor mounting bracket and with the upper portion of said housing serving as a chamber for receiving the usual diffuser stack, as of the multi-stage centrifugal pump type. The diffuser stack is supported upon shoulders developed by fingers which have been created through lancing of the housing side wall with such fingers being turned inwardly and hence concurrently creating complementary apertures which serve as outlet ports for water which heretofore would have been retained within the housing between the diffuser stack and the housing side wall, thereby becoming a source of undesired, excessive heat. The housing is easily assembled with the usual pump components, and being of a single material of construction, obviates the possibility for galvanic corrosion as would occur if the diffuser stack-receiving portion and the motor mounting bracket portion were of different metals.